User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 29
Holidays So, what do you want? Lol, I'm so friendly. -- 18:28, 2 December 2008 (EST) First Screw holidays -- 18:30, 2 December 2008 (EST) :secunt.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 18:30, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::thirteenth. ' ' People are so fucking bad amirite -- Jebuscontests 19:02, 4 December 2008 (EST) :wow he has a hero buffing the shit out of him for all of those. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:09, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::yes, yes you are right.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason]].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 19:23, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::Wow of all the comments on the vid only about two make sense. -- Jebuscontests 19:23, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::wow he used brutal weapon with spirits strength. SYNERGIES --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:26, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::Whats more frustrating is that the people on youtube consider that to be good. -- Jebuscontests 19:30, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::it's youtube, what did you expect?--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason]].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 19:40, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::THE HIGHER THE YELLOW NUMBER IS THE BETTER THE BUILD --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:50, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::except, really, his damage isn't all that high even with his buffs and he blows out all his energy to achieve it. qq--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason]].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 20:10, 4 December 2008 (EST) Mmm You fail at arguments but I forgive you. --Anonimous. 16:49, 6 December 2008 (EST) :Is that sincere? It would seem a lot more if you said "We have our equal disagreements, but I forgive you." -- 16:51, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::nobody is sincere on this wiki. 20:36, 6 December 2008 (EST) vagina my love is like lightning it gives girls orgasms my dick is like an airplane it gives girls orgasms i was crying cause i was laughing so hard 13:26, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Atleast someone else watched it :P -- 13:27, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::i only watched cause of the preview of what was in the thing that you said on your userpage... fucking hilarious. 13:30, 7 December 2008 (EST) its spelt 'RetarDed' dumbass. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:06, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, close enough :P -- 18:08, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::omg hahaha i just saw that shit and i came to spam it here and you fags beat me to it. i dont like it when you talk, cause it means your not sucking my cock. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=jvjDr8KKtsE&feature=channel Effin Anal 20:48, 9 December 2008 (EST) Build:A/W Solo Palm Strike Spiker Pretty sure a KD during your spike in which is the only moment you use your IAS constitutes a snare. Could be wrong though, there's no pretty down arrow on the person's bar.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 20:59, 10 December 2008 (EST) :Palm Strike has changed, please revise your vote if you would be so kind.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 21:48, 11 December 2008 (EST) Build:N/Me AotL Echo Feast Why did you post that message? This is an optimal arrangement for that build that has been more than effective. (Narziss 19:05, 12 December 2008 (EST)) :Because it's not effective at all. You can do a lot more stuff with Curses. -- 19:06, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::I open with 2-4 minions. 2 if my party isn't patient, 4 if they wait 20 seconds. Regardless, I build up to 6-7 minions easily, and usually end the match with 10 minions. Also, this keeps all conditions off everyone. (Narziss 19:14, 12 December 2008 (EST)) :::So you waste AotL on when 1 person dies? 2 Minions isn't at all effective. Not to mention energy is shit on that build. -- 19:16, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::::If you don't mind, please look at the new offensive variant that I added and tell me what you think. Answering to your question: you don't use AotL when people die, for that you use an Animate spell. AotL is strictly for generating 2 extra minions with Arcane Echo; however, if someone happens to be dead, then you will generate a third minion. (Narziss 18:35, 13 December 2008 (EST)) :::::It's still only a variant, and it doesn't make it any better. -- 18:35, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Death Nova with 4 minions might be interesting... I have to further test this. (Narziss 18:38, 13 December 2008 (EST)) Guild of Deals's post update skill rate! quite helpful thx for it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:24, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, just felt like talking about Izzy's ineptness. -- 20:24, 12 December 2008 (EST) Hi again Just dropping by to see how GW is doing. Then i noticed the updates. Wow.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 09:35, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Yeah, some of the stuff is a little overpowered. -- 09:35, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::I love it :D-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 10:39, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::Palm Strike is just big pew-pew, MoI is pretty gimmicky, and RoJ is really sexy. -- 10:40, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::Im not really understanding the big power with RoJ, All i see it as is an elite searing heat. Explain plz :D-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 10:50, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::Go watch the animation. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 10:52, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::The animation is awesome and it's some rather insane damage. It's all armor ignoring and causes Burning every second. -- 10:53, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::::And it solos shrines. Solo. As a monk. ~~ 10:53, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::TA griefspike imo. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 10:54, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Griefspike owns. -- 10:55, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Osht it goes under SB too.... =O ~~ 10:56, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Casting it eightfold looks freaking awesome... Lool. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:08, 13 December 2008 (EST) Build:Team - Blades of Destruction Whirlwind Attack is in variants. You dont need imbagon with flail wars and dark fury. The build is srsly not 1-1, vote is terrible tbh-- ChristmasRelyk 17:43, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Why the fuck is Whirlwind Attack in variants? It's a staple to any player Warrior and deals fuckloads of AoE damage with HB. And seriously, Imbagons are good. You can drop EBSoH on both Wars (which are really energy heavy) and you'll gain "TNtF!" and shit like that. -- 17:44, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::I wouldve changed it if you posted that on the talk page-- ChristmasRelyk 17:56, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::Well, you can change it now. -- 17:57, 13 December 2008 (EST) http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=4pXfHLUlZf4&feature=bz303 ^ Effin NPA's 23:11, 13 December 2008 (EST) WIN-HARMONY http://lolharmony.ytmnd.com 16:43, 14 December 2008 (EST) :lol-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 16:56, 14 December 2008 (EST) Sup guild Some autist thought echo blackout would be more useful than fast cast water and cost us an easy win. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) :What an idiot. He should have used arcane echo.-Crossfire XIV 22:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::FC Water is unpowered bro. -- 22:17, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::It's better than echo blackout. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 22:20, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::No. Echo blackout is awesome. And because you wont be using any skills, you should maintain mending on a few people to make them immortal. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:24, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::Echo PD-- ChristmasRelyk 22:34, 14 December 2008 (EST) Build:Team - HA Knocklock Balanced I changed hammer to earth shaker. and Hexes are BIG now in HA, so thats why i chose Divert Hexes, FF isnt the only skill to strip conditions. FF, Mend Condition, Draw Conditions. If any of that changes your vote (i hope) hey and whats PI? →'J.J. berks ' 19:04, 15 December 2008 (EST) :o and this build here has 1 more rezz slot than mine Build:Team - HA Triple Warrior. →'J.J. berks ' 19:07, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::O and i took off PI and added Shared Burden to synch with the Lingering Necro... check it out! →'J.J. berks ' 21:24, 15 December 2008 (EST) Build:Me/Rt Burden Mesmer What would you replace SoH and Power Drain with? Life 01:31, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Imagined Burden is standard, Hum Sig could stay or you could replace with like Cry. Auspicious + CN/IB is big energy. -- 07:27, 17 December 2008 (EST) "CBA to do write-up and I gotta take a shit" Quoted from Recent Changes. Tmi much? Made me lol. Spaggage ''talk'' 15:59, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, still, I was like prairie dogging it and noticed how poorly written up it was. -- 16:15, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::"Prairie dogging"? Spaggage ''talk'' 16:19, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::See Rat Race (good movie). Anyway, it's like how a prairie dog sticks its head in and out of a hole... You can draw conclusions. -- 16:23, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::/conclusions drawn. Lol. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:25, 19 December 2008 (EST) wii mhm :o I'm editing pvx on my Wii. ♪[[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:28, 19 December 2008 (EST) Build:D/Me Imbue Healer Vote balancing is not permitted as per PvX:VETTING. You lowered your vote with no change in reasoning and I am fairly certain you didn't test the build in between, I can only assume vote balancing in this case. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:37, 20 December 2008 (EST) :I gave it a 0-0-0 because it's bad. Stop assuming every vote that is 0-0-0 on a build with a few non-0-0-0's vote balancing. -- 08:31, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::He is saying you didn't change the reason but just the score, that's vote balancing tbh. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 08:38, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::You had voted before and you changed the numbers. Why on earth would you change the number to a lower number randomly other than vote balancing? You'll notice I'm not complaining about Shadowsin's 0-0. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:07, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::Meh, I guess it was a little vote balancing. My bad, but the numbers should be fine now. -- 10:56, 20 December 2008 (EST) . Increase recharge of Palm Strike to 8, Frosty agrees. Scale Mark of Insecurity's % by 10-90%, Frosty disagree's (People spec 10 anyway so it will still be fucking strong). Increase recharge to 20 on LC, Frosty Disagree's (Don't kill the skill, maybe make the healing reduction like 20%). Make HB not apply to blocking foes, Frosty Disagree's (Hundred Blades is fucking good but not that OP, it isn't even maintanable). --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 13:23, 20 December 2008 (EST) :You only really need 6 spec for MoI for it to be overpowered. Scaling it anyway is like what they did to HC. 20 sec recharge won't kill LC, it's still AoE degen and healing reduction, and 40/40 sets can help. HB with a Conjure is fucktons of DPS and even more with Barbs. You do Barbs->HB (even when blocking) and that's a lot of damage. -- 13:25, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Yes so people will just spec 8 or 10 to keep MoI powerful. LC with 20 recharge will kill it, it means you can't spam AoE degen rly. I never thought about the whole Barbs with HB still blowing shit up when blocking, but the fact it is unmaintanable makes it balanced. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 13:29, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::I guess for HB, but scaling the spec means that you can't slap MoI on every fucking bar while it still being ridiculously overpowered. And the 90% would be at rather high levels of Deadly Arts (like 12 or 15). You'd get like 70-80% at like 8-10. As for Lingering, yeah, you're probably right. -- 13:31, 20 December 2008 (EST) Merry Christmas ^^-Crossfire XIV 19:13, 20 December 2008 (EST) :A little early, but same :D -- 19:14, 20 December 2008 (EST) You got any good jokes? Halp me pl0x. Merry christmas too. 22:02, 20 December 2008 (EST) You have a half-day on Tuesday Fuck you. 15:53, 21 December 2008 (EST) :^ --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 16:18, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::Sucks to be you, then. -- 16:18, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::You have a half day? I thought all highschools have a full day. Owow its probably just me. Unless you got held back and youre still an 8th grade noob. Because they have a half day. OOOHH BTW since i live in N.jersey we got like 1 foot of snow so we had no school on friday. ^^ Also mr weatherman said that u guys got like hail and rain correct?-Crossfire XIV 22:15, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::I'm in 9th grade, but I was held back a grade. We got like maybe a few inches of snow, but rain made if a slushy, icy shithole. So what did they do? Let us out 15minutes early because we had a Pep Rally that day. Fuck you, school district. And I'm in th Mid-Jersey and the most we got was a sleet/rain/snow mix. -- 22:18, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::Well new jersey just sucks. so... freshman eh? LAMMEEE sophmore >. PEople look down on freshman (well i do) but not you because you have a deep manly voice.-Crossfire XIV ' 22:36, 21 December 2008 (EST) You have a hater Image:Guild of Deals.jpg, unless that's actually you. :O 17:17, 21 December 2008 (EST) :It's not. -- 21:54, 21 December 2008 (EST) virus disable system restore and then google+run malwarebytes, i had one of those a few weeks ago :< Tab 05:25, 22 December 2008 (EST) dude Last week i just got into twilight princess (after a long time) Deja vu'-Crossfire XIV ' 18:35, 22 December 2008 (EST) :This is my third runthrough, so it's still fun. I might actually go for Magic Armor this time, even though it's pretty useless. -- 18:36, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::Again EXACTLY the same as me. I beat it on gc, then twice on wii )when i got it), now im on my third try. And yeah magic armor is cool.'-Crossfire XIV ' 18:40, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::Some people are insane TP players. This dude apparently speedran it with 3 hearts, no magic armor, no powerups except what was necessary, and beat ganon horseback in 31 seconds. Whole run was sub-1 hour. 20:11, 22 December 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Infidel#bizzitch Yeah, what about me and Wiz? ~~ 21:49, 22 December 2008 (EST) :Wiz and I, you mean. But anyway, you were admins before I really got on the Wiki, so I don't know really how you got yours. -- 06:48, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::no...if you took away the wiz part, would you say "what about i?". he had it right, l2grammar =D '-- Gringo TALK 15:47, 23 December 2008(EST)' :::Actually correct grammar is Wiz and I. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:51, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::why would you say "what about i". '-- Gringo TALK 15:53, 23 December 2008(EST)' :::::You would say "What about me?" When you're talking about another person and yourself, you say that person and I, like George and I went to the mall. -- 12:32, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::no..if you omit the george, you can say "i went to the mall" and it makes sense. if you remove the wiz it doesnt make sense to say "what about i". =o '-- Gringo TALK 17:36, 23 December 2008(EST)' :::::::Grammar doesn't make sense anyways; GoD is right. Also, while on the subject of grammar, lrn2capitalise :P --'› Srs Beans ' 12:40, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::yay lets say someone is right without a good argument. not sure why were even talking about grammar D: '-- Gringo TALK 18:01, 23 December 2008(EST)' :::::::One of my friends corrected anyone that used "me and ____", but tbh, it's more about courtesy than grammar. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:01, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::No, __ and I is correct. I just don't really pay attention to that rule. ~~ 15:05, 23 December 2008 (EST) GG Merry christmas eve btw. 12:03, 24 December 2008 (EST) :WTF is a kenpachi. -- 12:35, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::He's a captain of the 13 court protection squad (or w/e they call it) and a shinigami (death god?) from an Anime called Bleach ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:44, 24 December 2008 (EST) lol anime ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:45, 24 December 2008 (EST) :^you fail'-Crossfire XIV ' 14:59, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::I don't watch anime. I think it's retarded beyond belief quite frankly boring as hell. -- 08:13, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::I don't watch TV in America. I think it's retarded beyond belief quite frankly boring as hell. <--fix't '¬ «Ðêjh»'' '''(talk)'' 13:48, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::I watchlist most of PvX, whilst PvX is completely retarded. However, it isn't boring, most of the time. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:28, 26 December 2008 (EST) You sir have a new comment on your what annoys me page thing. you MIGHT want to read it. k. 70.22.192.173 17:08, 24 December 2008 (EST) Rally-kupo! --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:42, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Rally-kupo! 19:31, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::Why can I not understand half of the shit that is posted on this wiki? 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:35, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::Coz you don't camp recent changes enough. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 23:38, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::I'm sticking with ViY on this one. -- 08:29, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::Rally-kupo! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 08:32, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::18:28, 27 December 2008 (EST) Ojamo (>.<( '''-- !opuk-yllaR Ello Well I have a simple question, I'm wondering how you protected your signature :O. I'm relatively new to this User:Magnetox/Signature business. Danke. 23:17, 26 December 2008 (EST) :You need to ask an administrator to protect the page. Ask frv, phen, or misery. But you need to fix your sig first, the font size is way too big. cba to remember guidelines, again ask frv phen or misery for advice. 23:21, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::No big tags, images are 19px tall or smaller, not sure about font size but line breaks are bad. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 23:39, 26 December 2008 (EST) Paper Mario You want paper mario, paper mario:thousand year door, or super paper mario? 11:26, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Paper Mario, the N64 one. It's on Virtual Console. -- 11:26, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::It's good buy it.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 12:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) Your Guild Is named after me. [[User:Amorality|'''Amor]] 11:13, 31 December 2008 (EST) Build:E/Mo Obsidian Vermin You're right, the farm sucks. But the build works, and I had no problems with damage or anything when I tested it earlier. And mending is not there anymore, thankfully. 17:43, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Dont tell me you waste your time on farming Vermins... --Anonimous. 17:55, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::Don't tell me you're trying to flex your epeen again... --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:56, 31 December 2008 (EST) HEY HAPPY NEW YEAR (almost) 22:29, 31 December 2008 (EST) something [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:06, 1 January 2009 (EST) Dreadnought Galaxy It's a bitch, ain't it? 10:39, 2 January 2009 (EST) :The Purple Coin challenge was my 119th star. Considering you have to go through the big barrage and random crap while jumping to collect everyone coin, and if you miss one, you can't go back and you'll ultimately fail. -- 09:17, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::That one was fun.(not being sarcastic, it actually was) ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 11:14, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::I got so angry I bruised my hand by banging the remote. -- 13:48, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::*insert obvious ym joke here*. -- Gringo TALK 18:50, 3 January 2009(EST) :::::IT WAS VIBRATING SO HARD THAT IT FELL OUT OF MY HANDS. -- 13:51, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Toy time galaxy was also a bitch. Funny thing, that name kinda relates to the ym joke too. o_O 14:09, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Meh, Toy Time was pretty easy outside of the Purple Coins one (which was my 120th star). Some of the spring stuff was annoying but pretty easy. -- 14:48, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yeah, i was talking about the purple coins. 14:56, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::As long as you jump a lot so you can skip a few squares, do long jumps, and do a lot of jump->spins, you can eventually get the hang of it. -- 14:58, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::So far i have 73 stars with luigi, but i kinda gave up on SMG and have moved on to playing starcraft 24/7. 15:12, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::IDK how many stars I have (like 40 or so), but I don't think I'll go for all 120 stars again, unless you unlock some shit like "YOU CAN PLAY AS ROSSELINA AND KABOOM EVERYTHING" -- 15:14, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Roselina is way hotter than peach tbh, mario should just go for her. Ofc luigi would beat the crap out of him and take rosie himself, but mario might get lucky. :3 15:18, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Mario and Luigi are just players who nabbed a bunch of sisters. Despite the fact that Mario is fat and Luigi looks like he has Downs Syndrome, they somehow are able to hook up with Peach and Daisy. Poor Rosselina, the only relatively hot one, is left on a stupid observatory watching stupid stars do stupid stuff. -- 15:20, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Hos is it poor rosselina when she didn't get a fat guy or one with downs syndrome? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:25, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::She's left alone on an island full of hungry, fat, horny stars who eat crack for a living and turn into planets. 15:30, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Mario Galaxy still way easier then Sunshine ;) (Note I do have it and have beaten Mario)-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 17:53, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::i thought i saw starcraft in here [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:03, 3 January 2009 (EST) galaxy is so easy ::::::::::::::::::Sunshine was pretty hard, but it was fun. Especially the levels where you're trapped in a nowhere with tons of blocks and those sand blocks that fall when you stand on them. That and the level with the turbo jetski thingy and the level where those pianta bitches toss you. YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 18:50, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::yeah sunshine was fun, though i think 64 is tah best <3 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:58, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Mario Party and its followups were all crap though. >.< 19:00, 3 January 2009 (EST) GOATSEEE Image:Goatse.JPG gogogo 19:08, 3 January 2009 (EST) : sigh tycn r mean >.< 19:11, 3 January 2009 (EST) please do not click on this link [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:19, 3 January 2009 (EST) hey No puedo creerlooo que en la red, alguien se tomó la molestia de escuchar detenidamente la rola de Regeton-Chacarron Macarron y disque escribió su letra La rola de Regeton - Chacarron macarron y la disque letra aquí ooohuuu yehaaa ... sea.. sou.. jhonn macarron.. yeah macarron nooon Chacarron, Chacaron, Chacarron, Chacarron, ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus refrain: Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron Chacarron, n', aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus refrain Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron,, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, n', Chacarron,, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus ...ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus refrain refrain2: Chacarron, Chacarro (3x) Dududadede dudadade do guduguda dubu Chacarron Bana blue Macarrón... Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron,, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus ...ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron Chacarron, Chacarron Chacarron, Chacarron,, ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus ...ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus,,, alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron,, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron Chacarron, n, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus ...ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus refrain refrain2 Dududadede dudadadedo guduguda dubu Chacarron Bana blueendubu tu Macarrón is a ro Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron,, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus ...ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron 15:58, 5 January 2009 (EST) omebody took the annoyance to listen to at great length rola of Regeton-Chacarron Tubular powder and dials wrote its letter Rola of Regeton - Chacarron tubular powder and dials letter here to it ooohuuu yehaaa… is. sou. jhonn tubular powder. yeah tubular powder nooon Chacarron, Chacaron, Chacarron, ualuelaelaellalea Chacarron, ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus refrain: Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron Chacarron, n', aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus refrain Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, ualuelaelaellalea Chacarron, ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus… ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus refrain refrain2: Chacarron, Chacarro (3x) Guduguda Dududadede dudadade do dubu Chacarron Bana blue Tubular powder… Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, ualuelaelaellalea Chacarron, aliluliron, aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus… ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron Chacarron, Chacarron Chacarron, Chacarron, ualuelaelaellalea ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus… ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron Chacarron, n, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron ualuelaelaellalea ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus, alsualsualualauusualulus… ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus refrain refrain2 Guduguda Dududadede dudadadedo dubu Chacarron Bana blueendubu your Tubular powder is to ro Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, ualuelaelaellalea Chacarron, aliluliron, aluealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus… ualuealuealeuale, alsualsualualauusualulus alsualsualualauusualulus Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron Translated by Rikuno lol. Still makes no sense (Note: original language is Spanish)-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 16:07, 5 January 2009 (EST) That is one retarded song. 217.120.228.192 16:13, 5 January 2009 (EST) User:I Am Jebus/Brave Discuss. 21:12, 5 January 2009 (EST) DB monks comeback!?! wtfpwn Zomg!!! rate! http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/Me_Boon_signet_monk Home-run Contest Is a bitch. I don't have brawl T_T but I have melee, which still kicks ass. But I can't break the fucking 2000 feet barrier, farthest ive gotten is around 1844 with Ganondorf. Pathetic, I know. Need halp, unless you're crap at it too. 16:12, 6 January 2009 (EST) :down air spam w/ Yoshi, his flutter kick shit, doesnt knock the sand-bag around, lets you rack up lots of % without having to do anything. Works in both brawl and melee. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 23:58, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::I've gotten farther than ganondorf than i have with yoshi :/ Farthest ive gotten wtih yoshi is like 1700s, cause i can't shorthop for my life. i also cant do batdrops for my life either. 15:56, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Use Y to shorthop instead of up. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 19:22, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::ive tried. thumb spazzes too much. cant get off that many shorthops, and i end up with 168 damage max once i hit it with bat. 19:26, 9 January 2009 (EST) obama at his best [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 10:44, 10 January 2009 (EST) :A good portion of America has been Barackroll'd. -- 10:46, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::WIN-Crossfire XIV ' 01:42, 11 January 2009 (EST) have you seen this? http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/end 23:41, 10 January 2009 (EST) Moar DS games * The World ends with you II (Comeon, this game is the best ive ever played. And they also left the story open. A second game should definitely be made) * Dance Dance revolution (guitar hero worked). * Pokemon Snap (Epic N64 game, and with the new DSi hitting stores soon, it would be.... interesting lol.) * Final Fantasy 7-9 (if Mario64 could work on DS, sure as hell at least 7 can too. Its the best FF (besides 9 and 12). * Kingdom hearts 365/2 (ITS SO FAR AWAY I BETTER ADD IT TO THE GODDAMN LIST!) * The World ends with you III (The 2nd needs a sequel too) * Soul Calibur/ Street Fighter (WIN) '-Crossfire XIV ' 21:53, 11 January 2009 (EST) :Guitar hero DS kinda failed hard. 22:43, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::February 16. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:40, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Im not a big FE fan. and yeah guitar hero dsfailed. I would rly like to see more N4games. Especially the zelda series, and DEFINITELY FINALFANTASY 7-9'-Crossfire XIV ' 20:35, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::Fire Emblem>you. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:31, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::I only know FE from Brawl and MElee.-Crossfire XIV ' 21:34, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You should get the ones out in the US tbh, they are amazing and epic turn based strategy RPGs. 7 and 8 are for GBA, so could be played with DS, 9 is Gamecube, and 10 is Wii. (Of the brawl FE people, Only Ike is from one out in the US. He's the main character in 9 and one of the main characters in 10, Roy is from 6 and Marth is from 1) '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:26, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Fire Emblem is one of the best games i have ever played --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 23:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::Final Fantasy 7 and 9 are for playstation. — 'Skakid Rally- kupo! 23:31, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::These are mostly Hypothetical, notice how he said (if Mario64 works on the DS FF 7 should as well, implies he wants one made, which is actually possiable, they've redone 3 and 4 (might have done some others for the DS as well not sure)). Also Dejh, I was thinking that =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:38, 13 January 2009 (EST) I don't see the hype under TWEWY. It's just another lame RPG with medicore graphics compared to what can be done on a DS. Elite Beat Agents is essentially the same as DDR, as well as millions of other touch-based games. Pokemon Snap is zzz, Soul Caliber would be ideal for fighting games on the DS, Kingdom Hearts is an RPG with bad Disney characters (Hannah Montana?). See this. -- 07:30, 18 January 2009 (EST) :did you ever play TWEWY? Im so obsessed with the game, because of its storyline, and battlesystem.-Crossfire XIV 08:26, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::I have sworn hatred towards any game where the main character looks like retarted Japanese anime. Outside of Sin and Punishment (you dodged a bullet, Saki) and the few characters that made the cut for SSBB (I'm looking at you, Marth). -- 09:18, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::You chose the wrong system, then. --71.229 09:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well, I really only bought the Wii for SSBB. The DS I don't know why I got, but the case with the DS now is that half the games are stupid ass "LEARN HOW TO COOK CHINESE" shit and the rest are medicore. All the good games are now hard to come by because they were launch titles from 2004. As for the Wii, there's no good games coming until March (The Conduit) and then maybe Madworld in May, and No More Heroes 2 coming later this year. -- 09:23, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::Purchasing a system for one game is downright fanatical. Tycn 09:25, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::A) It's Super Smash Bros. B) Mario Kart Wii was another title I anticipated. Quite a few people bought the Wii solely for SSBB. -- 09:28, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Metroid series tbh. Plus another reason everyone bought a wii was for the "virtual console" system. Makes the wii the most backwards compatible console imo. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:17, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I actually don't really like Metroid. I know the whole "free roaming" is part of the concept ever since the NES version, but constantly getting lost and the maps not really showing that you actually need to go to Point C to get to Point A really annoys me. -- 08:50, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::The contents of this section have officially caused you to lose any win you may have once possessed. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:48, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I really hope none of you have fallen for that virtual console bullshit. Charging $10 for 15 year old games (that everyone just downloads anyway) is simply ridiculous. Maybe if they charged a quarter of their current price I would hold more respect for Nintendo. Tycn 02:28, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::@GoD, todays games are too easy. metroid series requires a bit of puzzling. if it was all shown like, go that way then u get to there, then metroid was pretty boring imo. look at mario galaxy, u can get a star per minute really [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 06:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::FALKAAAAAAAAAAAWN PAWNCH! - 06:10, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mRtuum-xng --71.229 06:19, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::@Tycn: These "old games" are actually classics. Ocarina of Time was and still is one of the best video games. Not to mention that you can't get games like Sin and Punishment without paying an assload of cash for shipping and handling from across the world, the fact they aren't produced anymore, and because they're gonna be a pain to find. Also, I don't have a N64, but I still want some of those old N64 games I loved. -- 16:38, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::NINTENDO BETTER MAKE SUPER SMASH BROS DS'-Crossfire XIV' 20:04, 22 January 2009 (EST) Your vote on my crappy Build: Your vote on promising bomber is wrong. Just because you can use teinai's and searing too (which is much slower and less reliable) doesn'tmean it's bad. Also you actually want to die, because as soon as youve done your chain youre left with like 10 energy but if you die, you revive with full energy. Ricky vantof 09:15, 12 January 2009 (EST) :difference of opinions =/= wrong rick D: -- Gringo TALK 02:05, 12 January 2009(EST) how about helping me plz :) --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 17:09, 13 January 2009 (EST) This talk page Is the 3rd most linked page on the wiki, lagging behind PvX:ADMIN and the style and formatting guide. 20:22, 13 January 2009 (EST) :Yeah not for long, I'll be past him in like a week or two. Oh noes, you kidnapped my girl I don't know who you are... I don't know who you want... if you are looking for a ransom... I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have... are a very particular set of skills... skills that make me a nightmare for people like you... I will look for you... I will find you... and I will kill you. ...Good luck. -- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 05:55, 18 January 2009 (EST) halp pls how do you lock a page? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 10:18, 18 January 2009 (EST) :i think only admins can -- 10:28, 18 January 2009 ::^. What page do you want protecting? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:30, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::nvm, tabbydiddles helped me, thanks anyways :) oh wtf, signature is jumping to the next line down...halp again D: 10:31, 18 January 2009 (EST) hai lol wario --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 22:46, 18 January 2009 (EST) :lolwat 21:05, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::i'd play gears of wario tbh --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 21:15, 19 January 2009 (EST) aznbois they has gud tech skills amirite 11:59, 24 January 2009 (EST) :They are, and I want to hack my Wii like his now :P. -- 12:01, 24 January 2009 (EST) User:I Am Jebus/Best and Worst Final Smashes Discuss and vote. 15:37, 24 January 2009 (EST) wrong http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/Me_Barrier_Bond_Monk&action=rate Barrier bonds are run in very specific teambuilds where imbagons are not enough, such as places with lifesteal or damage that cannot be reduced by armor(HM urgoz/foundry), where permasins are run as tanks instead.[[User:Pika_Fan|'''Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:00, 25 January 2009 (EST) :It still is so much easier to do it on an Imbagon. Even in Urgoz/Deep you can bring an Imbagon and gain the same effects for the entire party as well as provide other support (damage bonuses, damage from yourself, etc). -- 08:47, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::"Barrier bonds are run in very specific teambuilds where imbagons are not enough..." ::What? An Imbagon isn't enough protection? Well, surely running an Imbagon will take care of that! --71.229 08:49, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::Since when were Imbagons not enough? And if they aren't enough, bring protwhore heroes (N/Mo with Prot Spirit, SoA, etc). -- 08:51, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::plus with if you take a barrier/bong bond monk over an imbagon, you lose some (quite a bit, sometimes) of your team's damage. -- 08:53, 25 January 2009 :::::Barrier Bong Monk, lol. -- 08:54, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::"such as places with lifesteal or damage that cannot be reduced by armor" ::::Also heroes. --71.229 08:56, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::::Lifestealing really isn't too significant in most places. And if it is, just heal over it. And Barrier Bonders protect vs. lifesteal? Because lifesteal isn't damage and Bonds only reduce vs. damage. -- 08:58, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Gamewiki says no. Heroes still can't imbagon, and I've run into more than a few areas where bonding is better than n/mo or n/rt. --71.229 09:04, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You are wrong. Go DoA HM, and Urgoz, and you know Imbagons don't see you through lifesteal and armor ignoring damage. Lifesteal in HM hurts, that's why people run perma sin tanks. And when you do, you don't run imbagons.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:15, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Anybody can H/H NM urgoz and DoA, but I am talking about HM, where tanking starts to matter.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:17, 25 January 2009 (EST) Removed/Deleted, resolved issue, gonna archive. -- 09:48, 25 January 2009 (EST)